


两个小混混的故事

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一个片段，两个一事无成的人





	两个小混混的故事

靴子在碎石路上磨蹭的时候发出沙沙的干燥声响，其他的一切则黏糊糊的。Jim Kirk缩着脖子占领了一片街道唯一的阴影，他吸烟的样子仿佛要把自己的老命都拧巴拧巴塞进干瘪的胸膛里，使劲嘬烟头的架势让每一个有幸遇见的老烟鬼都肃然起敬，除了当下正在一旁暴躁敲门的搭档。

McCoy揉了揉眼睛，手上的汗水融进阳光直射逼出来的眼泪中，各种滋味一应俱全。

“Fox太太！Fox太太！快开门，我看到你了！”

McCoy的脆弱的手掌撞在门板上，发出沉闷破碎的声响。掉漆的木门意外地坚强，忠诚地保卫着欠钱不还躲在小堡垒里的可恶老太婆。他叹了口气，在脑海中幻想空调的冷风和啤酒里漂浮的、咯噔作响的冰块。McCoy暴躁地对着手掌吹了几口气，唾沫星子带来一些模糊的感触。发红的掌心突突直跳，蜷缩的手指可怜兮兮地耷拉在空中，似乎那一层薄薄的肌肤下骨头正一点点断裂。McCoy在衬衫上粗鲁地擦去疼痛与汗水，几秒种后那些刺痛的神经和黏腻的感受就又贴上了他悲惨的人生。

Jim蹲下身翻开供猫咪进出的小门，冲Fox太太的睡裤嗤笑了一下，慢悠悠地吐出一口浅色的烟雾。他站起身懒洋洋地把燃去一半的烟弹到保养得不甚用心的草地上，倚着门框伸了一个懒腰。

“Fox太太！”年轻人梳了梳自己的金发，愉快得仿佛是度假归来头发里还藏着海滩细沙和比基尼美女亲吻的大学生，“McCoy可是英俊又和蔼，你知道下一次上门的就不是他这样的绿眼睛甜心了。”

McCoy的上唇神经质地抽搐着，对搭档投射了一个愤怒的瞪视。死亡视线在空气中被炎炎热浪融化了，Jim笑嘻嘻地回以一个媚眼，转身拨弄Fox太太摆在窗台外头的几盆病恹恹的小盆栽。绿色的芦荟从花盆里掉在了地上，没有发出一丝声响，倒是Jim怪叫着连声喊着“对不起”，撅着屁股试图把一小撮绿色的物体插回结块的泥土中。

门嘭地一声打开了，McCoy及时闪身救下了自己坚挺的鼻子。Fox太太粉色睡裤和白色睡袍以及脑袋上面团一般发酵着直冲云霄的头发展现在两个催债人面前。Jim背在身后的手将死去的植物扔到了街道上，露出一个闪亮的笑容。

“下午好呀，Fox太太。”

“我没有钱。”

Fox太太看也没看Jim反射阳光的大白牙，她浑浊的目光凝视着McCoy不断颤抖的双唇，向前探出的脖颈透露着一股戳穿敌人胸膛的理直气壮。然后老太婆双手用力叉腰，高大的身躯在McCoy全世界的欢乐上投下阴影。

“我没有钱，你别想拿到一分钱，McCoy家的小子，你应该在大学读书，像你的爸爸一样做一个体面人，一个医生，而不是——”

McCoy的全身开始在Fox太太家修整得歪歪斜斜的篱笆之间摇摆，宛如一个失控的钟摆。如果在一旁的Jim不是那么全身心地投入对Fox太太扭曲的五官的观察，就能听到搭档正呢喃着一连串绝望的“不不不不不”。

然而Jim的确是在全神贯注地比较一只树叶上挪动的毛毛虫和Fox太太涂得血红的嘴唇的差别。Fox太太的鼻尖有一颗精彩绝伦的大肉球，此刻正在慷慨激昂中不断逼近McCoy冒汗的额头。

“——而不是来找我这个可怜的老人家，榨干她的最后一笔养老金！”

McCoy在巨大的人类高塔下瑟缩着，他抱着胳膊试图拉开他们之间的距离，虚弱得说不完一句话。

“Fox太太，你欠Pike……”

“我欠Pike钱，你就让他自己来找我，来烧我的房子，来杀我！你让他来啊！”

说罢Fox太太转身，斗志昂扬、大步流星地走进她涂成绿色所以看起来仿佛发霉的温馨小屋，就好像有一百个Pike举着枪要她的命那么迅速。

Jim听见五六道门锁的声响，然后寂静再次笼罩了这条小小的石子路。

“走吧，Bones。”

Jim拍了拍搭档的肩膀，他没敢太过用力，怕自己的搭档就这么倒在路上，而他还得这个和自己差不多身高的男人一路拖回去。

他们转过身，McCoy看上去有些不知所措。

“第一次讨债？”Jim有些同情地递过一支烟。

McCoy摇了摇头，烟往前伸了伸。McCoy又摇了摇头，烟头戳进他的鼻孔里。他无奈地接过别在耳朵上。Jim发自内心地觉得这比男人半张脸笼于灰白色的烟中更加迷人。

“还有！你们两个是这条街道的耻辱！”

McCoy吃惊地回头，Fox太太的脸正在小房子二楼一扇圆形的小窗户外摇摇欲坠。Jim指着McCoy长大的嘴蹲在地上毫不客气地笑了起来，他的肩膀耸动仿佛地壳挤压运动中彼此撞击的山脉。McCoy瞪着那张岁月侵蚀的邪恶脸庞，直到她消失在窗户后面也没能收回视线。Jim摇摇晃晃地直起身，他眼中的泪水很快在太阳下蒸发，涨红的脸仍然在笑声中痛苦地皱成一团。

“Pike真的会上门杀了她吗？”McCoy小声问道。

Jim仔细看了看搭档，发现男人的眼睛里透露着真挚的担忧。

“放轻松，Bones，这婆娘能杀死Pike的。现在呢，下班时间！喝一杯吗？”


End file.
